Bittersweet Darkness
by Robin-005
Summary: Para sobrevivir, Harry toma una dificil decision: prostituirse. pero ¿que pasa cuando se de cuenta que tiene que acostarse con Voldemort?, ¿como reaccionaran? HV
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, solo me divierto escribiendo babosada y media y tampoco me pagan x hacerlo.

**Advertencias: **Esto es Slash o Yaoi como gusten llamarlo, relaciones homosexuales, si no te gustan o eres homofóbico no lo leas.

**Pareja: **Harry/Voldemort

**Avisos: **Algunos capítulos serán N17, con lemon pero serán avisados cuando esto suceda.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Bittersweet Darkness**

La noche era inmensamente fría, una neblina tenebrosa cubría toda la ciudad de Londres, lo que antes había podido ser una hermosa ciudad ahora se encontraba en un estado verdaderamente deplorable, pero todo esto tenia razón y causa, tan fácil de explicar en papel y lápiz pero tan difícil cuando lo vives en carne propia, cuando observas como tus amigos, hermanos, se derrumban ante tus ojos, sin un atisbo de esperanza en sus ojos, cuando por primera divisas en ellos un pozo sin fin, vacíos, y te duele verlos por primera vez rendidos, obligados a llevar un cruel destino cuando no se lo merecían:

Muerte.

Lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Aun lo recordaba, tan claro…, sus expresiones, sus gestos, pero sobre todo sus ojos, sus miradas tan perdidas y desubicadas como nunca.

Sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho al observar al pequeño niño que yacía dormido en una cunita en pésimas condiciones, el único recuerdo que le quedaba de sus mejores amigos, de sus hermanos de toda la vida, el bebe de Ron y Hermione.

¿Por que?

Se odiaba, se repudiaba, se repugnaba, el era el causante de las muertes de sus mejores amigos, la única familia que le quedaba le había sido arrebatada brutalmente y todo por su estúpida debilidad, por no tener el poder suficiente para acabar con el maldito de Voldemort.

La guerra había finalizado pero no precisamente con un resultado satisfactorio, después de todo esta era la vida real, no un cuento de hadas donde siempre se plasmaban finales felices, donde los buenos vencían acabando con la oscuridad.

Hubiese acabado con su vida desde hace muchos años, ¿para que vivir una vida sin sentido, llena de dolor y sufrimiento, extrañando a sus seres queridos, que con el paso del tiempo fueron aumentando, pero no. No podía hacerlo, se lo había jurado a una Hermione agonizante.

El cuidaría de su hijo, iba a ser un padre para el, no lo iba a abandonar.

Pero ya todo había acabado, el reino de Voldemort se había expandido casi por todo el mundo, arrebatando vidas a su paso tanto de muggles como de magos, el, ¿Qué podía hacer contra eso, por que una cosa estaba clara, se encontraba solo. Había estado ocultándose de los Mortifagos por tres largos años. Algo. Que nadie había logrado.

Unos grititos empezaron a escucharse, Harry Potter se puso de pie inmediatamente, secándose con su temblorosa mano las lagrimas de sus suaves mejillas, se acerco a la cuna tomando al bebe entre sus brazos.

El niño poseía el cabello rojo, igual que el de Ron, su rostro era blanco pecoso, y sus ojos color marrón. Noto que algo iba mal. Jack tenía casi tres años y casi nunca lloraba, además su cuerpecito estaba demasiado caliente. Coloco su mano en la frente del menor. Entonces se dio cuenta. Tenía fiebre.

Se encontraba enfermo, claro… ¿Por qué debía no estarlo, viviendo en ese asqueroso lugar, húmedo y frió, aquello no era lo indicado para que un niño de corta edad viviera en aquella…pocilga.

De nuevo se sintió impotente, ya había perdido la cuenta, nunca podría darle una buena vida a Jack, y sentía rabia al saber que poseía grandes cuentas en Gringotts, pero no podía retirar nada, no si quería mantenerse vivo, el banco ya no era manejado por los duendes.

Vació sus bolsillos, Jack ocupaba medicina además de comida, rebusco en sus pantalones pero al fin se rindió, lo que tanto llego a temer había llegado, ya no tenia dinero, ni un solo knut, se sintió desfallecer, ¿Cómo rayos iba a salir de esta?.

Habría resultado tan fácil salir y buscar empleo, pero no ahora, no en estos tiempos, no en esta nueva oscuridad, donde cientos de personas caen muertas cada día, además si a eso le añadimos el nombre de Harry Potter, el resultado no seria el esencial.

Tenia que hacer algo, si no conseguía la medicina… se tapo la cara con su mano derecha, No. No le fallaría a Hermione y Ron.

Tomo asiento, respirando entrecortadamente, sintió que las fuerzas que durante tanto tiempo había resguardado se hacían añicos, las lagrimas pugnaban por salir de sus hermosos pero opacados ojos verdes. Miles de ideas se le pasaban por la cabeza, desde robar hasta suicidarse, pero, se dio cuenta que no podía hurtar, por que al fin de cuentas seria lo mismo que lanzarse un Avada Kedavra.

No supo cuento tiempo estuvo sentando, con la mirada perdida, recopilando las opciones que tenia, opciones, si…opciones, una de ellas era convertirse en Mortifago, pero tan solo pensarlo le daba asco, así que desecho la idea.

Otra era convertirse en esclavo, ¡ja, era casi o peor que la 'opcion' anterior, así que también la tiro por la borda.

Así, aun le quedaba una ultima y a decir verdad no le agradaba, ¿pero que mas podía hacer, no podía permitir que su…hijo muriese, su hijo… sonrió melancólicamente.

"cuídalo, protégelo como si fuera tu hijo, mantenlo a salvo"

Esas habían sido las ultimas palabras de su mejor amiga, aun recordaba la escena perfectamente, aun podía verla tendida en el césped con cortadas y rasguños en todo su rostro, como salpicaba sangre al momento de hablar.

Apretó los puños, ni siquiera pudo darles un bonito funeral.

No permitiría que Jack corriera la misma suerte que el, se parecían tanto… pero no estaba solo, tenia a Harry y antes moriría el que permitir que le pasase algo.

Por eso tomo esa decisión, les fallo sus mejores amigos, pero no haría lo mismo con lo único que le mantenía en pie, no. No lo haría.

Se puso de pie, coloco unos rollos de tela húmedos en la frente del niño, dejándolo dormido de nuevo en su cuna.

Bueno… si iba a hacer aquello, entre mas rápido comenzara mas rápido saldría de ello ¿no, se desnudo entrando al baño, abrió el grifo de la regadera adentrándose en el agua fría.

Se baño lo mas rápido que pudo, el agua le congelaba hasta los huesos. Al poco rato salio titiritando, cubierto con una toalla desgastada, se cambio con una ropa sencilla, colocándose una capa negra de pies a cabeza, no quería llamar la atención pero inevitablemente siempre ocurría lo contrario, su belleza daba mucho que desear. Por que Harry ya no era un niño, ni tampoco un adolescente o un joven, se había convertido en un verdadero hombre, su pelo negro azabache revuelto un poco mas largo de lo habitual le cubría la cicatriz dándole un aspecto rebelde e inocente, su rostro era fino y delicado, su piel blanca y suave como la seda, sus labios rojos acompañados con una hermosa y cristalina sonrisa que hace mucho tiempo no mostraba. Pero lo que más resaltaba eran sus preciosos ojos verdes esmeralda, grandes y expresivos con largas y espesas pestañas, y un cuerpo atlético.

¿Harry hasta donde has llegado?

Se pregunto avergonzado, volteo a ver al lindo bebe que yacía dormido pacíficamente, infundiéndose ánimos.

Después de todo tal vez no resultaría tan malo, solo tenía que acostarse con mujeres en una casa… ¿Cómo le llamaban? A si… una casa de citas, en pocas palabras: prostituirse.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hola! Bueno le continuo? O noup? Ustedes me dicen, no olviden dejar su review bss bye


	2. Explicaciones

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, solo me divierto escribiendo babosada y media y tampoco me pagan x hacerlo.

**Advertencias: **Esto es Slash o Yaoi como gusten llamarlo, relaciones homosexuales, si no te gustan o eres homofóbico no lo leas.

**Pareja: **Harry/Voldemort

**Avisos: **Algunos capítulos serán NC17, con lemmon pero serán avisados cuando esto suceda.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Capitulo 2: Explicaciones**

Camino por las calles tétricas de Londres, ensimismado. Se sentía preocupado por Jack, lo había dejado solo y aunque le aplico un hechizo para que durmiese pacíficamente aun así no era algo nimio…

Con el rostro cubierto entre las sombras y la capucha, se aventuro a hundirse en la más profunda oscuridad, tomando su varita con fuerza, preparado para lo que fuese.

Afortunadamente no se topo con nadie peligroso, algo no andaba bien, todo parecía aceptable hasta ese momento, como si lo peor aun le aguardara.

Llego a una esquina, con un morboso silencio que calaba hasta la medula, observo su destino, tan solo enfrente de el, allí había una casa de grandes dimensiones, a simple vista parecía magnánima, inofensiva, pero el sabia lo que había detrás de esas fuertes puertas de madera.

Por un momento, solo por un momento pensó en volver por donde vino, pero la imagen de su mejor amiga aparecía en su cabeza, recordándole lo inevitable. Era inverosímil hasta donde podía llegar una persona con tal de sobrevivir en un nuevo mundo tan hostil, aun más cuando alguien depende de ello.

Una helada ráfaga de viento inundo su alrededor, invitándole a divisar los restos de la ciudad que algún tiempo había sido su hogar, irreconocible…., esa era la palabra apropiada.

Las avenidas vacías, el mundo muggle había desaparecido, cerniéndose a esa amarga oscuridad.

Sin embargo el era el responsable de aquella destrucción, y muy pronto también lo seria de todo el mundo, el no había huido de su destino, no era algo intrínseco en su personalidad, lo había afrontado, peleando por un bien común. Mas desafortunadamente se dio cuenta que todo no era mas que una simple quimera.

Los ojos rojos habían estado a milímetros de los suyos, inhalando su propia respiración, rozando sus propios labios, jadeante y desmadejado, creyendo en la cercanía de su fin, todo se torno borroso y no supo mas de el. La muerte nunca había llegado por el, solo se había sumergido en un sueño irreal.

Todavía se preguntaba, ¿Por qué Voldemort lo había dejado con vida?

Una pregunta que tal vez nunca tendría respuesta. Al menos de los labios de Voldemort.

Por que Harry sabía el fin de esa decisión, y era simplemente su rutina y mísera vida.

Una lagrima se perdió entre su mejilla, recorriendo un camino perfecto, sus pies recuperaron movimiento y cruzo la calle con decisión, estigmatizado pero aun de pie.

La puerta estaba semiabierta, así que solo la empujo, en un segundo todas las miradas estaban clavadas en el, con ojo critico recorrió lo divisado, para su sorpresa había mas hombres que mujeres, no supo que pensar tal vez el negocio era mixto, algo totalmente lógico.

Se acerco al mostrador, donde había una persona mayor atendiéndolo, tal como había pasado momentos antes, todos le quitaron la mirada encargándose de sus propios asuntos, volviendo a la normalidad.

La señora con vestimentas ridículas lo escruto con la mirada, esperando su proximidad, deseosa de saber el por que de la visita.

Su corazón empezó a latir ferozmente ante la atenta visión, ahora que lo pensaba, no sabia que discurso iba a dar para que le permitiesen trabajar allí, y el hecho de improvisar no le agradaba, no sabia que tan elocuentes reacciones se pudiese ganar. Ese tipo de cosas lo ponían… nervioso.

Trago saliva encaminándose hacia lo que pudiese ser su nueva pecaminosa vida, enfrentando a la curiosa mirada e incrustando su mascara de indiferencia.

-Buenas noches, ¿algo en que podamos ayudarlo?- preguntó monótonamente

Harry calló por un momento, sin saber que contestar y el rostro enrojecido por la vergüenza, para su suerte solo su par de ojos se podían ver.

-Buenas- contesto finalmente- Yo…me preguntaba si…er…ocupaban a …a alguien, bueno…- la señora pareció comprender el balbuceo del menor interrumpiéndolo en la sofocante tortura.

-¿trabajo?-finiquitó 'moralmente'

-si- dijo en un leve pero audible susurro

-bueno pues hay algunos vacantes, pero primero tengo que verte, esa capucha no deja ver mucho ¿sabes?...veamos si llenas los requisitos…-haló del brazo al moreno, adentrándolo a una vacía recamara

Harry se tenso por unos momentos sin saber que hacer, hasta que la voz crispada de la desconocida lo saco de su ensimismamiento

-¡quitártela!- exclamo eufórica

El moreno sin miramientos obedeció.

Por la expresión de la vieja, Harry supo que sea lo que haya visto le gusto.

Pero gustar era muy poco, tal vez su inocencia no le permitía distinguir los gestos de aquella.

Realmente aquel muchacho le había fascinado, parecía perfecto, sin duda alguna, su mejor adquisición, y eso representaba dinero…mucho dinero. Su cuerpo esbelto, alto y atlético, su pelo color azabache resaltaba con la blancura de su rostro que al tacto parecía suave…perfecto. Una nariz recta contrastada con los labios rojos, apetecibles. Pero lo que mas llamaba la atención eran sus ojos, grandes y expresivos, verdes esmeraldas decorados con la espesura de las pestañas. Sus rasgos finos y delicados pulidos por los mismos ángeles…

Por nada del mundo dejaría que se fuera. Era suyo. Si. Definitivamente su mejor adquisición.

-¡excelente!- no pudo evitar exclamar-el trabajo es tuyo-

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mostrando los perfilados y blancos dientes

-cariño deberías de sonreír mas seguido, ¡pero que grosera soy! No me he presentado mi nombre es Kassandra la dueña y administradora de este lugar- el comportamiento efímero de desagrado paso a una extraña dulzura, algo totalmente paradójico, mas bien se podía llamar hipocresía o conveniencia.

-¡¿casi no te gusta hablar he! Dime cariño… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto con su estúpida sonrisa

-Harry Evans- respondió, cualquier nombre era mejor que Harry Potter

-Muy bien Harry, a partir de mañana comenzaras, tengo a alguien muy especial que de seguro pagara mucho por tu compañía- confeso guillándole un ojo- ahora llenaras el contrato- ordeno entregándole un pergamino.

Harry tomo asiento para llenarlo, una pluma y tintero aparecieron en el lugar.

Kassandra esperaba impaciente, observándole, temiendo que desapareciera.

-Dime chico… ¿eres virgen?- volvió a preguntar 'inocentemente'

Harry casi se atraganta con su saliva.

-¿pero que clase de pregunta es esa? No, no lo soy he andado con otras mujeres, antes de estos tiempos…-respondió molesto a tan intima conversación

Kassandra rodó los ojos exasperada

-¡mujeres! ¿Pero eres idiota o demasiado inocente, me refería a que si te han jodido, las mujeres no tenemos palo ¿verdad?- objeto dando a conocer una parte de su léxico.

Los ojos casi se le salían de las orbitas, y sus mejillas estaban totalmente encendidas, Kassadra admitió que realmente se veía adorable.

-No, nunca he estado con otro hombre- aclaro sinceramente

Más dinero

Mucho más…

Harry termino de llenar el contrato y la firma la sello con una gota de su sangre haciendo el voto irrompible.

-Definitivamente ganaremos muchos galeones, ¡y mas con tu virginidad!- gimió dando un salto

Harry era inocente pero no estúpido, eso no le daba buena espina.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ser virgen si voy a estar con mujeres?- siseo incrementando su duda

Una carcajada resonó en toda la habitación, Kassandra casi se desatornillaba de la risa.

-Ninguna mujer pagara por tus servicios, las únicas que hay por aquí son las putas barateras que viste al entrar, eso lo explica todo… creíste que ibas a joder y no esperabas ser jodido ¿he?- nuevas risas-

Harry entrecerró los ojos, molesto de la burla, se puso de pie dejando el pergamino en la mesa.

-mañana a que hora- preguntó fríamente

-cinco de la tarde- contesto componiendo su postura

-necesito un adelanto-

-pero que rápido eres, mas no te puedo dar nada antes de empezar, aun no hay nada en tu caja querido.- puntualizo mirándolo con fijeza

-me niego a trabajar si no me das un adelanto, lo necesito- presiono justificadamente

-yo te recuerdo que firmaste un contrato y si no lo cumples las consecuencias serian devastadoras- recordó a la defensiva esgrimiendo un dedo molesta.

-yo lo cumpliré, pero realmente lo necesito, por favor…-Pidió completamente humillado

-No me interesan tus necesidades, si quieres galeones te los tienes que ganar ya sea en manoseadas cojidas o mamadas, eso ya es tu problema, mañana a las cinco, puedes retirarte.- tomo el pergamino y salio de la habitación dejando a un destrozado Harry Potter.

Regocijante de alegría escribió a su señor una carta donde le aseguraba haber encontrado alguien decente y hermoso para su disfrute y lo mejor…era virgen, totalmente puro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hola, siento la demora tratare de actualizar mas seguido, muchas gracias a: **Arcangel-negro, selene kiev,latie,norixblack,selene1981,tom o'niell** **riddle,iantheyumi**, por sus review.

No olviden dejar sus review.

Review actualización Rápida (¿chantaje? Nee)

¡Na no da!


End file.
